powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-Power Use
The ability to use more than one power simultaneously. Also Called *Ability/Power Multitasking *Multi-Skill *Parallel Plot *Two Simultaneous Abilities (Lab Rats) Capabilities User can use more than one power at the same time to perform several tasks. Applications *Ability Intuition/Mastering/Transcendence *Multitasking *Attack/Power Mixture Limitations *May be limited to the number of powers the user can use. *May need a high level of concentration to use. Known Users Known Objects *Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Canceller (Tales of Eternia) *Sun-Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Avater State by Aang.gif|As the Avatar, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) controls all of the elements simultaneously… File:Roku_Avatar_bending.gif|…just like Roku the avatar before him… Korra.jpg|…and Korra the next. Black_Lobotomy.gif|Using his Heat Vision & X-Ray Vision, Superman (DC: Superman vs. The Elite) destroys the anomaly in Manchester Black's brain that grants him his powers. Metamorphia_vs_Shortfuse.png|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) simultaneously using Muscle Mass Enhancement, Blade Retraction, & Pincer Claw. Sliver.png|Sliver (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) possess the combined powers of all four Super Turtles. Talismans.png|The Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) can each have a different magic that anyone can use externally... Shendu.png|...which Shendu absorb into himself making him able to use all the talismans powers at once to conquer China. Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown).jpeg|Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) can transfer chi of others into one being, granting them their traits and abilities for them to use. Composite Superman.png|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possessed all legion of super-heroes' powers. AMAZO.jpeg|Amazo (DC Comics) Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possessed marvel comics' superheroes and supervillains' powers and abilities. Super Skrull.jpg|Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Devlin Levin (Ben 10).png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) Amalgam Ben (Ben 10 Reboot).jpeg|Amalgam Ben (Ben 10 Reboot) Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot). Master of Games.jpeg|Master of Games (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Composite Man 01.jpg|Composite Man (DC Comics) Anime/Manga Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|With the Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) simultaneously uses Self-Power Augmentation & Life-Force Beam Emission. Trunks kills Cold.gif|With his God Breaker, Future Trucks (Dragon Ball Z) simultaneously uses Life-Force Beam Emission & Piercing Beam Emission to kill King Cold. Bunkai_Teleport.gif|Janamba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) combines Disassembly with a Life-Force Attacks blast. Kid_Buu_electric_shock2.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) using Elasticity & Shocking simultaneously to attack Vegeta. God Serena-0.png|God Serena (Fairy Tail) who is known for the "Hybrid Theory" possesses 8 different Dragon Slayer Lacrimas and has mastered them on a deadly level. Body Harden.jpeg|Garon (Marchen Awakens Romance) has 5 ÄRMs for hardening his body & 5 ÄRMs for strength enhancement. Through his training he has gained the mental strength to control all ten ÄRMs at once. Five at once.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) has a rare talent of being able to summon and control multiple Guardian ÄRMs at one time. Multipower.jpg|All For One (My Hero Academia) combining a number strength enhancement quirks with Self Generatory abilities & Biophysical Arsenalization-based superpowers. File:Nagato_using_the_Asura_Path.png|Nagato (Naruto) Beam Emission by Kizaru.gif|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) using Laser Generation, Impale, and Piercing Beam Emission to attack Basil Hawkins... Kizaru.gif|...and enhances the power of his kicks with a Speed Strike with Ergokinetic Combat. Marshall Blackbeard D. Teach (One Piece) double.gif|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) using both the power of the Dark Dark Fruit/Yami Yami no Mi & the Tremor Tremor Fruit/Gura Gura no Mi. Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun.png|With the Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Elephant Pistol, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses simultaneously Skin Hardening, Elasticity, and Limb Expansion. Katakuri Mochi attacks.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) using Mochi Thrust with Awakened technique Nine Headed-Mochi Donuts, Skin Hardening the arms combined with Observation Haki/Kenbunshoku Haki simultaneously. Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) using Claw Retraction and Wing Manifestation simultaneously. Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Ilyaelia.jpg|Ilyaelia Murometz (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) can switch between the abilities of Order and Chaos based on her dress, split herself to uses both individually, and combine to uses both at the same time. Magika volume 14 Power of Bonds.jpg|The number of abilities Kazuki Hayashizaki (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) can uses is based on the number of woman who love him. Video Games Black Hole Laser SSB4.jpeg|Using the Black Hole Laser, Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros.) uses Energy Beam Emission & Black Hole Creation simultaneously. Zant Pops.gif|Midna (The Legend of Zelda) simultaneously using Prehensile Hair, Impale, & Biological Explosion to kill Zant. Alex Mercer (Prototype).jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) using his claws & blade simultaneously. Live Television/Movies Doomsday_shoots_a_heat_blast_at_Superman.gif|Doomsday (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) using Heat Vision & Fire Breath simultaneously to overpower Superman. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|At first Peter Petrelli (Heroes) was incapable of controlling any of his abilities, but in time he learned to control them all at once. Sylar radiation2.gif|Sylar (Heroes) can quickly learn any ability and use them simultaneously. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Umbrella Powers